Tales of Hetalia : The Adventure's Begin
by Hagane Giita-pyoon
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! Setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh nan berbahaya, akhirnya Lovino dan kawan-kawannya berhasil menemukan saudara mereka. Sayang, mereka harus dihadapkan dengan sebuah takdir yang tak bisa dipungkiri...
1. The First Meet

_Hetalian World..._

_Beberapa abad yang lalu telah terjadi perang besar antar dua benua terbesar, Benua Corsiana dengan Benua Termesiah yang disebabkan oleh raja dunia kegelapan, Dark Duke yang ingin membuat dunia kegelapan dengan mengadu domba kedua benua yang sebelumnya hidup berdampingan itu. Hal tersebut membuat beberapa orang menyayangkan perperangan tersebut, diantaranya adalah kelima belas orang terhebat di kedua benua itu, Guardians of Hetalian._

_Mereka pun berkelana untuk mencari Dark Duke, akhirnya mereka menemukan dan mengalahkannya. Untuk menghalangi ambisi jahat Dark Duke, Guardians of Hetalian menyegelnya di Cecilean Shrine dengan kekuatan terakhir mereka sebelum akhirnya menghilang secara misterius dan disertai dengan usainya perang tersebut._

_Dua abad kemudian setelah perang besar tersebut berakhir, Dark Duke bangkit untuk melanjutkan ambisinya sekaligus membalaskan dendamnya terhadap Guardians of Hetalian yang telah menghalanginya. Beberapa tahun setelah bangkitnya Dark Duke, munculah ramalan mengenai kemunculan reinkarnasi Guardians of Hetalian yang akan mengalahkannya._

_Dark Duke yang mendengar ramalan tersebut langsung menyebarkan teror terhadap kedua benua itu dengan menempatkan tentara-tentara monsternya di berbagai tempat dan menculik para penduduk dengan tujuan menghalangi mereka untuk mengalahkannya._

_Keadaan Benua Corsiana dan Termesiah pun menjadi genting ketika hadirnya seorang Dark Knight yang dijuluki "Dark Reaper" dan meneror kedua benua tersebut. Dan kini mereka membutuhkan Guardians of Hetalian untuk menyelamatkan Hetalian World..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tales of Hetalia : The Adventure's Begin**

**Chapter One : The First Meet**

**Warning!**

**AU, mungkin ada unsur per-OOC-an, POV random, genre campur (adventure-fantasy-friendship-humor), human name inside, ada beberapa unsur yang mirip dengan anime/games/yang lainnya, penuh dengan fantasi tingkat akut, bahasa absurd sangat, de el el... **

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Tales of Series © Bandai Namco **

**NB!**

_**Huruf miring**_** artinya job/spell/monster/weapon/dll  
**

**DLDR alert activated**

******Daku gak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka**

**Yosh, ittadakimasu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Drap... drap... drap.._

Aku terus berpacu dengan kuda yang sengaja kubawa itu, sesekali aku menengok ke kanan dan kiri sambil mengendalikan kuda.

"Ayolah, semoga mereka tak jauh dari sini..." gumamku pelan sambil mengendalikan kuda yang terus berlari mengikuti jalan setapak di hutan. Jujur, sebetulnya aku panik. Bahkan sangat panik, alasannya? Adikku, Feliciano diculik seseorang berjubah hitam kelam beberapa waktu yang lalu dan aku mengikuti jejaknya. Akhirnya jadilah aku di sini, kebingungan mencari jejak mereka.

"Ah sial, aku kehilangan jejak mereka!" gerutuku kesal, ingin rasanya menangis tetapi aku urungkan. _Percuma Lovino Vargas, di sini hutan, tak akan ada yang bisa mendengar tangisanmu..._ kataku dalam hati.

Ketika ingin berputar arah, mataku menangkap sesosok pria berambut pirang klimis dan bertubuh tinggi besar sedang bertarung dengan _two-handed sword_nya, dari pakaian yang digunakannya aku mengetahui kalau ia adalah seorang _swordman_. Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku mulai mengintip dari balik semak-semak yang cukup lebat sehingga bisa menutupiku. Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat orang yang sedang bertarung dengan pria itu adalah orang yang menculik adikku, lalu mengapa pria itu bertempur dengan orang berjubah hitam kelam itu?

"Bebaskan kakakku!"

Terdengar seruan dari pria berambut pirang itu, oh jadi itu alasan pria berambut pirang itu bertarung dengan orang berjubah hitam itu?

"Kau takkan bisa menyelamatkan kakakmu, _swordman_ amatir..." ujar orang berjubah hitam itu sinis, seketika tangan kananku mulai membentuk kepalan yang cukup erat, mungkin cukup erat untuk meninju wajah orang yang telah menculik adikku...dan mungkin kakak dari pria berambut pirang itu.

"Hmph, aku bukan _swordman_ amatir!" tukas pria berambut pirang itu dengan nada tersinggung sambil mengayunkan _two-handed sword _nya ke arah orang berjubah hitam itu yang kini menghilang di hadapannya. Mataku membulat ketika melihat kejadian aneh itu, yang kutahu kemampuan menghilang itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang _warlock_, tingkatan tertinggi dalam _mage_.

"Sial—"

Hampir saja aku berteriak ketika melihat orang berjubah hitam itu yang kini berada di belakang pria berambut pirang itu merentangkan telapak tangannya ke depannya sehingga membuat pria berambut pirang itu terhempas sampai punggungnya menabrak sebatang pohon besar yang kebetulan berada di dekatku.

"Uukh, sialan... Mana orang tadi...?" gumam pria berambut pirang itu sambil meringis kesakitan, sayang orang berjubah hitam itu menghilang kembali. Aku iba melihat pria itu yang kini meringis sambil mengusapi punggungnya, mungkin aku bisa menolongnya dengan _artes_ yang telah kupelajari sebelumnya. Jangan katakan aku _mage_, karena sebetulnya aku dan Feliciano adalah _cleric_.

"..._Healing_..." bisikku pelan sambil merentangkan telapak tangan kananku yang mulai mengeluarkan cahaya putih terang ke arah punggung pria itu, tanpa sengaja kakiku menginjak sebatang dahan pohon dan pria itu mulai menengok ke arah belakangnya, tepat ke arahku. Aku langsung bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu, berharap pria itu tidak menemukanku.

"...Maaf, kau ini _cleric_ ya?"

Aku terkejut melihat pria itu yang kini berada di depanku yang sepertinya sedikit terkejut melihatku.

"I-iya..Ba-bagaimana kau tahu aku _cleric_..?" jawabku sambil bergidik ketakutan.

"Dari pakaian dan _artes_mu.. Karena orang yang bisa menggunakan _healing artes_ itu hanya _cleric_..." jawab pria itu, "Jangan takut, aku tak akan menyakiti _cleric_ sepertimu..." lanjutnya. Dengan takut-takut aku pun keluar dari persembunyianku dan menghampiri pria itu.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya pria itu, aku hanya terdiam sambil ber_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Maksudmu... siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Maksudku orang berjubah hitam tadi... Kau kenal dengannya?" jawab pria itu.

"Ooh orang itu..." sahutku, "Orang itu yang menculik adikku..."

"Hah...?!" pria itu terkejut saat mendengar jawabanku, "Orang itu...menculik adikmu..?"

"Iya... Dia yang menculik adikku..." kataku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Orang itu menculik kakakku juga!" seru pria itu kesal, "Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya bersama-sama?"

"Whua, benarkah?!" tanyaku gembira, "Terima kasih banyak! Kita berjuang ya!"

"Iya... Ehm siapa namamu?" katanya, "Aku Ludwig Beilschmidt, salam kenal..."

"Aku Lovino Vargas, salam kenal..." kataku sambil menghampiri kudaku yang masih berada di tempat ketika bersembunyi tadi.

"Baiklah, kita ikuti jejaknya..." ajak Ludwig sambil menaiki kudaku lalu kami langsung berjalan menjauhi tempat itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh...hosh...Siapapun itu tolong bawa aku lari~!"

"Hosh...Kalau begitu kau mau kubawa lari, _mon cher_~?"

"AAAAAARRRGGGHH~! SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU DENGANMU, _BLOODY FROG_!"

"Hosh...hosh...Aku lelaaaah~!"

"Hosh...aku juga, _git_!"

"Eh sekarang kita hampir diseruduk!"

"GUPPYAAAA~!"

"AKU TIDAK KUAT BERLARI LAGI~!"

"Iya, hosh...Kenapa..hosh..kita...hosh...harus...hosh... DIKEJAR-KEJAR BANTENG?!"

Ya, yang kita lihat kali ini adalah seorang _gunslinger_, _archer mage_, dan _mage_ yang tengah berlari sambil beradu mulut...

...karena dikejar banteng yang bisa dibilang ukurannya tiga kali lipat dari ukuran aslinya.

—Dan jangan lupa untuk menambahkan kalimat "...tiga kali lipat lebih ganas." tentunya.

"Ampun deh, itu banteng apa monster sih?!" gerutu sang _gunslinger_ yang diketahui bernama Alfred sambil berlari.

"Intinya itu banteng sekaligus monster, _git_!" seru sang _archer mage_ yang bernama Arthur sambil berlari di samping Alfred yang tengah membetulkan kacamatanya sambil berlari.

"_Amerique_, kenapa kau tidak menyerang monster itu sih? Daripada kita dikejar-kejar lagi..." tanya sang _mage_ yang bernama Francis sambil berlari.

"Mengambil senjataku sambil berlari saja susah, apalagi kalau bertarung dengan monster itu!" jawab Alfred sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, Alfred **_Fucking_** Jones! Kau tidak perlu bercerita, _git_!" seru Arthur kesal.

"Perasaan sewaktu lewat sana tidak ada apa-apa, giliran hampir sampai kita malah dikejar-kejar banteng!" seru Francis yang mulai kelelahan karena terus berlari.

"Sejak kapan sih banteng itu ada di hutan seperti ini?! Pasti ada orang yang memeliharanya!" sahut Alfred. Sementara itu Lovino dan Ludwig yang tengah berkuda tiba-tiba diberhentikan oleh Arthur.

"Permisi, ijinkan kami menaiki kudamu!" seru Arthur sambil menaiki kuda yang ditumpangi Lovino dan Ludwig, diikuti oleh Alfred dan Francis.

"Oi, oi, ada apa ini?" tanya Ludwig bingung.

"Itu!" jawab Alfred setengah berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah samping kirinya, Lovino dan Ludwig langsung menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Alfred barusan dan melihat... seekor banteng raksasa yang tengah berlari mengejar mereka. Lovino dan Ludwig pun _jawdropped_, sedangkan Alfred, Arthur dan Francis langsung panik.

"Cepat, sebelum kita diinjak banteng itu!" seru Lovino panik sambil memacu kudanya agar berlari menjauhi banteng raksasa itu.

"Whuaa, cepatlaah~!" seru Francis panik sambil menengok ke arah banteng raksasa yang semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"Bantengnya hampir mendekati kita!" seru Alfred panik.

"Bagaimana kudaku bisa berlari cepat kalau penumpangnya ada lima orang!" gerutu Lovino sambil terus memacu kudanya.

"Itu banteng siapa sih?!" seru Ludwig panik sambil menengok ke arah belakang.

"Mana kutahu!" seru Arthur panik sambil menengok ke arah belakangnya.

"HYAAAAA~!"

Di saat mereka panik karena seekor banteng raksasa yang mengejarnya, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan melompat turun dari dahan pohon dan kini ia berjongkok di... atas kepala banteng itu.

"Maaf, peliharaanku selalu begitu setiap bertemu orang lain..." katanya sambil tersenyum di depan mereka yang baru saja menuruni kuda. Ludwig dan Francis pun _speechless_, sedangkan Lovino, Alfred dan Arthur memasang ekspresi demi-apa-pun-itu-peliharaanmu di depan pemuda itu.

"Kalian kaget ya?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Ludwig sambil menunjuk pemuda itu.

"Kau.. _assassin_ ya...?" tanya Alfred sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, kalian boleh memanggilku Antonio. Dan kau benar, aku _assassin_, hup!" jawabnya sambil melompat turun dari kepala banteng itu, "Nah, lain kali jangan melakukan hal itu lagi ya! Sana pulang..." katanya sambil mengusapi kepala banteng itu, sebelum banteng raksasa itu berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Itu peliharaanmu...?" tanya Francis sambil menunjuk ke arah sang banteng yang hampir tak terlihat lagi.

"Iya, ukurannya cukup besar bukan...?" jawab Antonio sambil tersenyum melihat peliharaannya.

"Yang kubaca dari buku, _assassin_ itu biasanya mempunyai peliharaan serigala..." kata Arthur dengan pandangan menerawang sambil memijit dagunya.

"Tidak juga ah..." komentar Antonio, "Ada _assassin_ yang mempunyai peliharaan lain seperti elang, harimau, atau mungkin banteng seperti aku..."

"Hhh, terserah kau lah..." ujar Arthur sambil berdengus sebal.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Antonio santai.

"Aku sedang mencari saudaraku!" jawab Lovino, Ludwig, dan Alfred berbarengan, "Eeeeh...?!"

"Saudaramu...diculik orang berjubah hitam itu juga?" tanya Alfred setengah terkejut, Lovino dan Ludwig mengangguk kuat.

"Eh tunggu, kalian bilang saudara kalian diculik seseorang berjubah hitam itu?" tanya Antonio, "Aku tahu tempat persembunyian penculiknya!"

"Benarkah?!" tanya Alfred dengan wajah berseri, "Bisa kau tunjukkan pada kami?"

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan kalian." jawab Antonio, "Oh ya, aku belum tahu siapa kalian..."

"Aku Lovino Vargas!"

"Aku Ludwig Beilschmidt..."

"Aku Alfred F Jones!"

"Aku Arthur Kirkland..."

"Aku Francis Bonnefoy~"

"Yak, kalau begitu kita ke _Rune Village_ dulu ya! Kalian pasti capai sehabis lomba lari dengan peliharaanku tadi, hehehe..." kata Antonio sambil menunjukkan cengirannya di depan mereka yang kini _sweatdropped_.

"Iya apa kata kau saja lah..." ujar Arthur sambil memutar bosan kedua bola mata hijaunya.

"Baiklah!" seru Alfred sambil merangkul lengan Arthur lalu berlari mengikuti teman-teman barunya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huweee, _Fratello_, vee~"

Berkali-kali aku menghapus air mataku yang terus mengalir dengan sehelai sapu tangan yang kini semakin basah karena air mataku. Berulang kali aku berusaha menguatkan diriku untuk tidak menangis tetapi hasilnya nihil, aku terus menangis hingga malam tiba. Aku terus berharap _Fratello_ datang membebaskanku dari penjara yang besar nan sepi ini, bayangkan kau diculik tanpa alasan oleh orang yang tak kau kenal sama sekali lalu dikurung di penjara yang besar dan sepi...

"_Fratellooo_~ Vee~"

"...Siapa yang menangis itu?"

Kedua mataku terbelalak mendengar suara pelan itu, aku mencoba mencari pemilik suara itu tetapi sayang aku tidak menemukannya, hanya suara samar-samar yang terdengar olehku.

"Si-siapa i-itu...?!"

"Kau siapa...?"

"V-vee~ Tu-tunjukkan dirimu...!"

Samar-samar aku melihat pemuda sebaya denganku yang membawa seekor beruang kutub kecil, ia berambut pirang dan memiliki sehelai rambut yang mengeriting di bagian ujungnya, dan jangan lupa kalau ia mengenakan kacamata yang menutupi kedua bola mata violetnya.

"Kau...kau tadi yang mengajakku berbicara, vee~?" tanyaku sedikit ketakutan sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda itu yang kini mendekatiku.

"Iya..." jawabnya pelan sampai-sampai aku tidak dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Ka-kalau boleh... Boleh ki-kita ber-berkenalan...?" tanyaku sambil gemetar ketakutan.

"Boleh.. Aku Matthew Williams.. Kau sendiri siapa?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"A-aku Feli, Feliciano Vargas.. Sa-salam kenal, vee~" jawabku tanpa meninggalkan rasa takut, sedangkan pemuda yang bernama Matthew itu hanya tersenyum.

"Oh iya, ini peliharaanku. Namanya Kumajirou..." katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah beruang kutub kecil yang sedari tadi dipangkunya.

"Sa-salam kenal, Kumajirou..." kataku sambil menjabat tangan Kumajirou yang menatapku dengan tatapan datar, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, vee...?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku diculik dan—"

Ucapan Matthew terputus ketika kami melihat sesosok serba hitam yang membuka jeruji besi dan melempar satu, err... maksudku dua orang ke dalam.

"Aww!"

"Hahahaha, kalian tak akan bisa keluar dari sini! Hahaha!"

_KLAAAAAANG...!_

"Sialan, dasar orang tak _awesome_!"

"Bebaskan kami, aru!"

"Hhh, sudahlah... Percuma kita berteriak seperti itu kepada orang yang tak _awesome_ itu..."

"Baiklah... Tunggu, itu siapa di sana, aru...?"

"Apa mereka juga senasib dengan kita?"

"Kita hampiri mereka yuk, aru!"

"Baiklah!"

Mendadak aku dan Matthew ketakutan ketika kedua orang tadi menghampiri kami, tanpa sadar kami berpelukan satu sama lain. Sosok kedua orang itu semakin jelas dan...

"...Lihat, ternyata ada _cleric_ dan _gunslinger_ di sini!"

Kami hanya terdiam melihat kedua orang yang mendekati kami, yang satu berambut putih keperakan, dan yang satu lagi berambut hitam dan ber_ponytail_.

"Si-siapa kalian...?" tanya Matthew pelan sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka.

"Aku? Aku Gilbert Beilschmidt yang _awesome_~" jawab orang berambut putih keperakan itu.

"Aku Wang Yao! Kau bisa memanggilku Yao, aru!" timpal orang yang ber_ponytail_ itu, ia terlihat menggendong seekor panda kecil di punggungnya.

"Hai... Aku Feliciano Vargas, kalian bisa memanggilku Feli. Dan ini..." ujarku dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian.

"...Matthew Williams." tukas Matthew pelan.

"Salam kenal, aru!" seru orang berkuncir satu yang bernama Yao itu.

"Maaf... Kau perempuan ya?" tanya Matthew pelan sambil menunjuk ke arah Yao.

"Aiyaah, aku ini laki-laki, aru!" gerutu Yao kesal, "Jangan menyangka aku perempuan, aru!"

"I-iya... A-aku percaya, vee~" ujarku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku pelan, "Bagaimana kalian bisa tertangkap dan dipenjara di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini?"

"Yang terakhir kuingat, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengurungku di karung yang sangat sempit lalu dibawa kemari." jawab Gilbert.

"Aku juga begitu, aru..." timpal Yao.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus keluar dari sini!" seru Matthew tegas.

"Vee~ Iya! _Fratello_ pasti akan mencariku!" timpalku.

"Uhm, iya! _Brother_ Al juga akan mencariku!" ujar Matthew.

"Ah, adikku juga akan mencariku!" seru Gilbert, "Tapi, bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?"

"Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan _artes_ _kung fu_ andalanku, aru.." kata Yao sambil berjalan menuju tembok, "HIAAAAAAAAAAATT~!" teriaknya sambil menendang tembok. Sayang, tembok tersebut tidak rubuh sama sekali. Hal itu membuatku, Matthew, dan Gilbert _sweatdropped_.

"Aiyah, temboknya keras sekali, aru!" komentar Yao kesal sembari menjauhi tembok itu.

"Kumakichi, tunggu sini ya.." kata Matthew sambil bangkit dari tempatnya, "Bagaimana kalau aku mengunakan ini...?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengeluarkan _gun_nya dari ikat pinggangnya.

"Eh, maksudnya kau akan menembaki tembok yang tak _awesome_ itu?" tanya Gilbert.

"Ya, aku akan melakukan itu." jawab Matthew sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi tembok, "Aku tak yakin temboknya akan rubuh dengan _artes_ku ini karena aku belum tahu _damage_nya sebesar apa."

"Vee~ Berjuanglah..." ujarku memberi semangat kepada Matthew yang kini sedang bersiap membidik tembok.

"Oke..." bisik Matthew pelan, jarinya mulai bersiap menarik pelatuk _gun_nya.

"_BOMB BULLET!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Author Note~**

...I-ini seriusan aku bikin beginian...? *tampar pipi sendiri*

Aku lagi nggak sakau kopi _G**d D*y Chococcino_ kan...?

Oke, abaikan kalimat-kalimat di atas.

_Well_, entah sejak kapan aku bisa dapet ide, intinya aku dapet ide pas iseng-iseng baca fic "**HETASEAN Fantasia**" dari **nana.0.o **(btw, sankyuu~ fic anda penghasil ide untuk fic ini!) dan baca artikel Ragnarok di Wiki malem-malem jam 2-an gara-gara begadang!

Bentar dulu, mau kipas-kipas pake novel nih...

Oke, lanjut.

Dan, akhirnya ficnya baru kelar di saat-saat menjelang UAS~ Ffffffuuu~ /DiaKenapa

Intinya ini baru _prequel_nya ya, kalo mau tau cerita aslinya...Silakan tunggu _prequel_ ini selesai... /LaluDigaplok

Oke, yang penasaran chapter 2-nya gimana silakan tunggu ya! Dan yang mau nanya seputar fic ini kalian bisa bilang lewat review, nanti daku bales lewat chapter selanjutnya!

_Sayonara~ _*tebar maicih*


	2. Chaos in the Peaceful Village

"_BOMB BULLET!_"

_DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!_

"Uhuk uhuk... Asapnya banyak sekali, aru!" komentar Yao sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Vee~ Iya, uhuk uhuk... Matthew mana, vee~?" tanya Feliciano sambil menggendong Kumajirou.

"Uhuk uhuk... A-a-aku di sini..." sahut Matthew terbata-bata sambil bangkit, rupanya ketika mengucapkan _artes_nya tadi, ia terpental ke belakang dan punggungnya menabrak dinding sel itu karena efek _artes_nya sendiri.

"Sinar bulan!" seru Gilbert spontan sambil menunjuk ke arah sinar bulan yang melewati sebuah lubang besar di dinding tersebut, "Matthew, kau berhasil!"

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Matthew sambil menghampiri Feliciano dan Kumajirou, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita lari dari sini!" lanjutnya sambil berlari bersama Feliciano melewati lubang besar yang dibuatnya.

"Uhm!" timpal Gilbert dan Yao kompak sambil berlari mengekori Matthew dan Feliciano yang kini bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Ssssssttt, jangan berisik. Penjaganya sedang berjaga di sekitar ini.." bisik Matthew sambil menunjuk ke seseorang berjubah hitam yang tengah berjaga-jaga di di depan mereka. Serentak mereka bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, terlihat sosok itu berjalan di sekitar semak-semak itu sebelum sosok berjubah hitam itu mulai meninggalkan semak-semak yang menyembunyikan mereka.

"Sssssttt, ayo kita pergi dari tempat tak _awesome_ ini!" ajak Gilbert setengah berbisik sambil keluar dari semak-semak, lalu mereka berlari menjauhi sebuah kastil hitam kelam besar. Ketika mereka hampir berhasil menjauhi kastil itu tiba-tiba—

"..Apa? Jurang, aru?!" tanya Yao kesal sambil melihat sebuah jurang di depannya.

"_Mein gott_, kenapa harus ada jurang di sini?!" timpal Gilbert sambil menghentikan larinya.

"Kalau tidak cepat-cepat kabur dari sini, bisa-bisa kita tertangkap lagi..." ujar Matthew sambil melihat ke bawah jurang di depannya.

"Vee~ Ki-kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini!" seru Feliciano setengah ketakutan sambil menengok ke belakangnya, "Tapi bagaimana caranya kita melewatinya, vee~?"

"Kita terjun!" seru Gilbert spontan.

"APA?! KITA MENER—" teriak Yao sebelum Gilbert menutupi mulutnya.

"Sssssstttt, nanti para penjaga bisa mendengar suaramu!" bisik Gilbert, "Iya, kita menerjuni jurang ini! Di bawah jurang ini ada hutan, syukur-syukur kita tersangkut di dahan pepohonan!"

"Vee~ Ayo kita coba!" ajak Feliciano bersemangat.

"Oke, semuanya siap-siap!" ajak Matthew tegas, "Satu—"

"Dua—"

"TIGA!"

"—AAAAAAAAHHH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tales of Hetalia : The Adventure's Begin**

**Chapter Two : Chaos in the Peaceful Village**

**Warning!**

**AU, mungkin ada unsur per-OOC-an, POV random, genre campur (adventure-fantasy-friendship-humor), human name inside, ada beberapa unsur yang mirip dengan anime/games/yang lainnya, penuh dengan fantasi tingkat akut, bahasa absurd sangat, de el el... **

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Tales of Series © Bandai Namco **

**NB!**

_**Huruf miring**_** artinya job/spell/monster/weapon/dll  
**

**DLDR alert activated!**

******Daku gak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka**

**Yosh, ittadakimasu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya aku dan teman-temanku tiba di _Rune Village_, kampung halamanku. Sebelumnya kami memesan penginapan terlebih dahulu, mengingat mereka sempat _**berlomba lari**_ dengan banteng peliharaanku yang menurut mereka itu 'banteng-itu-monster' dan pasti, mereka perlu beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Haaah, akhirnya kita sampai juga~" kataku sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mau berlomba lari bersama peliharaanmu itu lagi, _idiota!_" gerutu Lovino sambil berbaring di tempat tidur yang lain.

"Hehehe, maaf..." timpalku sambil tersenyum jahil di depannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong keadaan di sini sepi sekali ya..." gumam Arthur sambil mengamati pemandangan dari jendela.

"Hee... Itu sudah terjadi belasan tahun yang lalu." timpalku santai sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Eeeh?! Tempat seindah ini...?! Bagaimana bisa?!" seru Alfred sambil membelalakkan kedua matanya, seakan tak percaya dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Iya, belasan tahun yang lalu desa ini diserang oleh seseorang berzirah hitam kelam yang menunggangi seekor anjing raksasa berkepala tiga." ujarku sambil menghela napas ketika melihat panorama _Rune Village_.

"...Maksudmu seekor anjing raksasa berkepala tiga itu _Cerberus?_" tanya Ludwig sambil menengok ke arahku.

"Hm," gumamku sambil menganggukkan kepala, "Seluruh pemuda dikerahkan untuk melawannya, akan tetapi mereka tak dapat mengalahkannya. Akhirnya hampir seluruh penduduk terpaksa diungsikan, termasuk aku yang waktu itu berumur 5 tahun." lanjutku.

"Lalu, sekarang desa ini menjadi desa mati?" tanya Francis yang masih berbaring di salah satu tempat tidur di kamar ini.

"Tidak, kepala desa ini telah memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk tinggal di sini untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia datang kembali. Pemilik penginapan ini adalah salah satu orang yang menetap di sini pasca penyerangan _Rune Village_." jawabku sambil menyandarkan diri di dinding dekat jendela.

"Betul juga ya, lalu tadi tujuanmu apa?" tanya Lovino sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tujuan utamaku itu untuk mengecek keadaan di sini, tapi karena banteng peliharaanku kabur entah ke mana... Yah, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya..." jawabku sambil menunjukkan cengiranku di depan mereka yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan... Err, sedikit mengerikan—

—apalagi aku merasakan aura mengerikan yang terpancar dari tubuh Arthur.

"He-hentikan..." gumamku sambil memasang ekspresi ayo-lah-berhenti-menatapku-seperti-itu di depan mereka.

"Ngg?" gumam Alfred sambil melihat pemandangan melalui jendela, "Kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya agak mencekam ya?" lanjutnya sambil melongok ke luar jendela.

"Benar, kenapa para penduduk berhamburan masuk ke rumahnya masing-masing?" tanya Francis sambil melongok ke luar jendela.

"I-iya, jangan-jangan..." bisik Lovino sambil bergelidik ketakutan, dan—

_BUUUUM BUUUUM!_

"Su-suara apa itu?!" seru Ludwig sambil melongok ke luar jendela.

"Pasti orang itu datang lagi!" seruku sambil mengambil _battle axe_ yang kuletakkan di tempat tidurku, "_Rune Village_ dalam bahaya!" lanjutku sambil berlari keluar menuju pintu gerbang, karena aku merasakan orang itu datang dari pintu gerbang.

"Hei, aku ikut!" seru Arthur yang mengejarku sambil membawa panahnya.

"Ayo kita hadapi dia!" timpal Alfred sambil berlari keluar.

Kami berlari ke luar penginapan dengan tergesa-gesa, berharap orang tersebut belum sempat menghancurkan desa ini. Beberapa lama kemudian kami tiba di pintu gerbang dan melihat seekor _Cerberus_ yang menatap tajam ke arah kami_,_ di atas punggungnya terlihat sesosok berzirah hitam kelam.

"...Kau.." gumamku geram sambil memperhatikan sosok itu, genggaman di _battle axe_ milikku pun menguat.

"Khu khu khu... Kupikir aku tak akan mendapat halangan untuk menghancurkan tempat ini lagi." gumam sosok itu, "Ternyata aku salah, dan penghalangku hanya enam orang pemuda.." lanjutnya sambil tertawa dengan angkuhnya.

"Tch, dasar sombong..." gumam Ludwig sambil bersiap-siap menyerang dengan _two-handed sword_nya.

"Huh, kau tahu dari mana sampai menganggapku sombong, hn?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada angkuh.

"Dari nada bicaramu itu sangat mencerminkan keangkuhanmu." jawab Arthur tegas sambil menatap tajam sosok itu.

"...Kalian berani melawan _Cerberus_ peliharaanku, huh?" tantang sosok itu, _Cerberus_ yang ditungganginya pun menggonggong dengan keras.

"Kami berani melawan anjing setan itu!" seru Alfred sambil mengarahkan salah satu _dual_ _gunblade_nya ke arah _Cerberus_ itu yang kini mengeram di depan kami.

"A-apa?! Kau ini sedang bercanda kan?!" tanya Francis panik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kalah dengannya?!" tanya Lovino tak kalah paniknya.

"Tidak! Kita memang harus melawannya! Ini semua demi keselamatan penduduk _Rune Village_!" jawab Alfred tegas, "Sekaligus membuatnya jera untuk menyerang desa seindah ini..." lanjutnya pelan sambil menyeringai di depan sosok itu.

"Khu khu khu..." gumam sosok itu, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, _gunslinger_ pemula..."

"Aku bukan _gunslinger_ pemula!" gerutu Alfred dengan nada tersinggung.

"Kalau begitu... Mari kita mulai permainan maut ini..." gumam sosok itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...AAAAAAAHHHH!"

_GUBRAAK!_

"A-aduh punggungku.." gumamku sambil mengusapi punggungku yang terbentur tanah.

"...Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuma— Err, mungkin Kumashiro sambil memperhatikanku.

"I-iya, terima kasih Kumakishi..." jawabku sambil mengusapi bulu halus Kumashiro.

"Kalian semua tidak apa-apa kan, aru?" tanya Yao tiba-tiba sambil bangkit.

"Hm!" jawabku sambil mengangguk, "Feliciano, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil menengok ke arah Feliciano yang tersungkur di sampingku.

"V-vee~ Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Feliciano sambil bangkit, "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Gilbert, vee~?"

Hening.

"...Aku tak tahu.." jawabku sambil menengok ke sana kemari untuk mencari Gilbert yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Mungkin dia tersangkut, aru." ujar Yao sambil menengok ke atas pepohonan yang seakan-akan menyelimuti langit.

"Mung—"

"—AWAAAAAASS!"

"GYAAAA!"

Dan bertepatan di saat aku ingin berbicara, tiba-tiba Gilbert terjun bebas bersama—

_BRUKKKKK!_

—sebuah dahan pohon yang rapuh dan kini ia tersungkur di depanku dan Feliciano.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gil?" tanyaku sambil menggendong Kuma— maksudku Kumakashi.

"Aku yang _awesome_ ini tidak apa-apa!" jawab Gilbert bersemangat sambil bangkit, seakan-akan tidak mengalami suatu hal yang nyaris menyebabkan tulang-tulangnya remuk.

"Ternyata ucapanmu benar, aru. Kau barusan bilang kalau kemungkinan besar kita akan tersangkut dahan pepohonan, dan akhirnya kau sendiri yang mengalaminya, aru!" celetuk Yao sambil menahan tawa.

"Ce-cerewet!" gerutu Gilbert bersungut-sungut, "Ini semua gara-gara dahan pohon yang tak _awesome_ itu!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah dahan pohon yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Vee~ Kasihan pohonnya... Pasti pohon itu kelelahan karena dahannya dibebani oleh Gilbert..." celetuk Feliciano polos, sontak Yao mulai tertawa keras, aku mulai tersenyum kecut, serta Gilbert yang menepuk wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hahaha! Feli benar, aru! Hahaha!" celetuk Yao di tengah-tengah tawanya.

"Be-berisik!" gerutu Gilbert kesal sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ba-baiklah, aru..." gumam Yao sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ngg ngomong-ngomong, kita ada di mana?" tanyaku sambil menengok ke sana kemari.

"Intinya kita berada di tengah hutan, Matthew." jawab Gilbert sambil menengok ke arahku.

"Ada yang tahu kota atau desa terdekat dari sini, aru...?" tanya Yao khawatir.

"Vee~ Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Feliciano setengah ketakutan.

"Berarti..." gumamku pelan.

"...KITA TERSESAT!" teriak Gilbert panik, "Demi Tuhan, ini tidak _awesome_ sama sekali!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?!" tanyaku panik.

"Vee~ Mungkin kita bisa menjelajahi hutan ini sembari mencari jalan keluarnya." jawab Feliciano dengan ekspresi serius.

"Usulmu _awesome_ juga, Feli!" seru Gilbert, "Sekalian menambah kemampuan kita, berhubung di hutan ini banyak monsternya..."

"Iya betul juga, aru!" seru Yao bersemangat, "Kalau begitu ayo kita menjelajah!" lanjutnya bersemangat sambil menarik tanganku dan berlari.

"Eeekkh, pelan-pelan!" seruku ketika Yao menarik tanganku sembari berlari kencang, bahkan Feliciano dan Gilbert terpaksa mengejarku dan Yao.

"Vee~ Tunggu!" seru Feliciano sambil mengejar kami.

"Hei, kau tak _awesome_ sama sekali! Tunggu—" seru Gilbert yang tiba-tiba tersentak, "YAO, MATTHEW, AWAS DI SAMPING KALIAN!"

Serentak aku dan Yao menengok ke arah samping dan melihat...

...Seekor babi hutan raksasa tengah berlari kencang mendekati kami, seakan-akan hendak menerjang kami.

"Uh-oh..."

"WAAAAAAA—"

_SREEEEEEEETTT!_

Perlahan kami membuka kelopak mata dan menemukan sang babi hutan yang hampir mengancam keselamatan kami, kini tergeletak di samping kami. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah memegang sebuah pedang. Entah itu pedang apa tapi kuyakin pedang yang dipegang pemuda itu adalah salah satu jenis _two-handed sword_.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu, dari nada bicaranya aku mengetahui bahwa ia amat khawatir dengan keselamatan kami.

"I-iya, kami tidak apa-apa, aru..." jawab Yao terbata-bata sambil beranjak bangkit.

"Nggg, ngomong-ngomong kau siapa ya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk pemuda itu yang tengah memasukkan kembali pedangnya.

"_Sumimasen_, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri kepada kalian. Namaku Honda Kiku, _yoroshiku desu..._" jawabnya sambil menunduk sopan di depan kami.

"Ma-maaf, _yoroshiku_ itu artinya apa?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Ah, _yoroshiku_ itu artinya 'salam kenal'" jawab Kiku.

"Oooh begitu.. Kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Gilbert Beilschmidt yang _awesome_!" ujar Gilbert sambil bergaya dengan tak elitnya, sampai-sampai aku, Feliciano, Yao, dan Kiku ber_sweatdrop_.

"Aku Wang Yao, aru!" timpal Yao bersemangat.

"A-aku Matthew Williams.. Dan ini Feliciano Vargas." kataku sembari menunjuk Feliciano.

"Vee~ Salam kenal~" ujar Feliciano sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong senjatamu itu apa?" tanya Gilbert sambil menunjuk pedang yang kini berada di balik punggung Kiku.

"Itu _katana_, senjata para _samurai_. Kebetulan aku adalah seorang _samurai_." jawab Kiku tenang.

"Vee~ Pedangnya kereen~" ujar Feliciano polos.

"Bu-bukan! Ini namanya _katana,_ bukan pedang.." tukas Kiku meralat ucapan Feliciano barusan.

"Ooooh..." ujar Yao, Gilbert, dan Feliciano berbarengan, "...Itu pedang."

Sesaat kemudian aku dan Kiku pun menepuk wajah bersama-sama.

"Ma-maaf.. Teman-temanku agak... Err... ya begitulah.." kataku dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin mereka baru pertama kali melihatnya..." ujar Kiku sembari menepuk pundakku, "Lalu, sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Gilbert pun menjelaskan kejadian barusan kepada Kiku yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah itu...

"...Jadi kalian tersesat di sini dan sedang mencari kota terdekat? Kebetulan, kota terdekat adalah _Frostine Town_ dan aku dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana." kata Kiku tenang, "Mungkin aku bisa bergabung dengan kalian.."

"Waaah, terima kasih banyak, aru! Kalau begitu, ayo kita langsung ke sana, aru!" seru Yao bersemangat sembari menarik tangan Kiku lalu berlari menelusuri hutan.

"Yoohooo! _Frostine Town_, kami dataaang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Violent Bite!_" seru sosok itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Lovino, seketika _Cerberus_ itu menyerang Lovino yang langsung membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya di depannya.

"_Barrier!_" seru Lovino kencang, dan seketika muncullah sebuah perisai cahaya raksasa yang melindungi dirinya dari serangan _Cerberus_ itu.

"_Fire Arrow!_" seru Arthur sambil membidik _Cerberus_ itu dengan sebuah anak panah yang kini berselimut api, akan tetapi panah itu tidak mengenai sasaran.

"Tch, sial—"

"_Boomerang Blade!_" seru Antonio bersemangat sambil melempar _boomerang blade_ miliknya ke arah _Cerberus_ itu dan mengenai salah satu kakinya, sedangkan _boomerang blade_ itu kembali di genggaman Antonio.

"_Fire Ball!_" seru sosok itu sambil mengeluarkan dua bola api dari kedua tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke arah Alfred yang segera menghindar sembari menembakkan _blade_ dari _dual __gunblade_nya ke arah _Cerberus_ itu yang mengerang kesakitan.

"_Cross Cut!_" seru Ludwig sambil menyerang _Cerberus_ itu dengan _two-handed sword_nya dan terbentuklah tanda salib di bekas luka itu.

"_Thorny Rose!_" seru Francis sambil mengarahkan _staff_nya ke arah sosok itu, sesaat kemudian sulur bunga mawar yang berduri mulai meliliti sosok itu lalu menghilang.

"_D-darkness Bolt!_" seru sosok itu terbata-bata sambil mengeluarkan dua buah bola api hitam dan mengarahkannya ke arah Arthur yang lengah.

"Artie, awas!" seru Alfred sambil mendorong Arthur menjauhi serangan itu dan akibatnya bola api hitam tersebut mengenai dada kirinya sehingga ia terpental ke belakang.

"U-u-ukh, sial—" gumam Alfred pelan sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang terkena serangan barusan.

"ALFRED—" teriak Arthur panik sambil menengok ke arah Alfred yang tersungkur, sialnya bola api hitam itu mengenai pundak kanannya dan ia ikut terpental lalu tersungkur di sampingnya.

"Artie!" seru Alfred sambil memeluk Arthur yang tersungkur, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir sambil menepuk pelan pipi kirinya.

"I-iya.. Te-nang sa-ja..." jawab Arthur lirih sembari membuka kedua matanya.

"..._Clone Blade!_" seru Alfred sambil meluncurkan _blade_nya yang kini berlipat ganda ke arah _Cerberus_ itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Francis panik sambil menengok ke belakangnya.

"I-iya... Kau masih sanggup kan?" tanya Alfred bernada khawatir sambil menengok ke arah Arthur yang mengangguk pelan.

"Bi-biar aku yang mengatasinya..." jawab Arthur lirih yang bangkit sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ja-jangan! Kau bisa terluka seperti tadi!" seru Antonio khawatir.

"Be-berisik!" gerutu Arthur kesal, terlihat sebuah lingkaran _pentagram_ di bawahnya dan di bawah _Cerberus _ itu, hanya saja ukurannya lebih besar darinya.

"..._Artes_ apa yang ia gunakan...?" tanya Ludwig dengan napas terengah-engah karena terus menyerang musuhnya itu sambil menengok ke arah Arthur.

"Kupikir ini _dark artes_..." jawab Francis, " Dari auranya aku dapat menduganya.." lanjutnya sambil melihat aura hitam keungu-unguan yang terpancar dari kedua lingkaran itu.

"_Flare up and burn it down..._" gumam Arthur sembari menyenandungkan ucapannya, terlihat api hitam mulai menyelimuti tangan kanannya yang terkepal, "_From corner to corner with that hellfire... CIRCLE OF EVIL!_" lanjutnya sambil menghentakkan tangan kanannya ke tanah.

_BWOOOOOOSSSHHH!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah api hitam mulai membakar _Cerberus_ dan sosok itu, sesaat kemudian api hitam itu menghilang disertai dengan menghilangnya mereka.

"..._Circle... of Evil?_" gumam Lovino sambil terperangah melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"...Hei! Sepertinya kita menang!" seru Antonio senang, "Sekarang _Rune Village_ sudah aman!"

"Baguslah—" timpal Arthur, tetapi terputus karena ia merasakan nyeri di pundak kanannya yang terluka karena serangan tadi, "Pu-pundakku—" lanjutnya lirih sambil memegangi pundaknya.

"Eeeh Artie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Alfred setengah khawatir sambil menghampiri Arthur yang terus meringis kesakitan.

"A-Al, pu-pundakku sa-sakit.." jawab Arthur lirih sambil terus memegangi pundaknya.

"Lovino, ayo kita kembali ke penginapan!" ajak Alfred sambil menapah Arthur yang kini terengah-engah.

"Baiklah!" seru Lovino sambil mengangguk lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Alfred dan Arthur yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya menuju penginapan.

"Heei, bagaimana dengan kami?!" tanya Ludwig setengah berseru.

"Lebih baik kita beritahu penduduk di sini kalau keadaannya sudah aman!" jawab Francis santai.

"Uhm, aku juga setuju! Ayo kita lakukan sekarang!" timpal Antonio bersemangat sambil berlari meninggalkan Ludwig dan Francis yang berlari mengekorinya.

Sementara itu di penginapan...

"Naah, kita sudah sampai!" seru Alfred yang membuka pintu kamar sambil menapah Arthur sampai ke tempat tidurnya.

"Ce-cepatlah— Akh!" gumam Arthur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pundak Alfred yang melongo melihat perangainya.

"Sa-sabar sedikit dong!" gerutu Lovino sambil melepas sarung tangannya, "Al, lukamu mau sekalian kuobati?"

"Ngg... Kalau itu maumu, silakan.." timpal Alfred yang sesekali meringis ketika memegang dada kirinya, "Sepertinya serangan tadi terlalu keras.."

"Sekarang, buka baju kalian." perintah Lovino datar, seketika Alfred dan Arthur terperangah.

"Buka baju kalian, lukanya mau kuobati tidak?!" seru Lovino setengah kesal, sesaat Alfred dan Arthur saling berpandang sebelum akhirnya mereka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah..." sahut mereka berdua sambil melepaskan bajunya dan—

"A-apa ini? Kenapa pundakku—"

"Pu-punggung tanganku mengeluarkan sinar—"

"—Dadaku juga."

Serentak mereka memperhatikan sumber cahaya berupa sebuah tanda bergambar dua ekor _phoenix_ mengelilingi sebuah bintang di masing-masing bagian tubuhnya.

"Kau..." ucap mereka berbarengan.

"...MEMPUNYAI TANDA YANG SAMA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Author Note~**

Haaaaaah~

Akhirnya kelar sudah _chapter_ 2 ini~ *ngelap keringet di jidat*

Sebenernya, aku minta maaf buat para _reader_ fic ini karena ngaret 2 bulan lebih dari saat _chapter_ 1 fic ini di_publish._ Ini semua gara-gara kebanjiran ujian kayak _Try Out, _TUKPD, Ujian Sekolah, dan UN gaaaaah~! /LeMeHeadbang

Yosh, mari kita buka sesi '_**Bales Review**_' ini!

**Yukari Wada** : Makasih buat _review_nya~ Jujur, daku juga pusing mikirin segala macem tentang fic ini kayak _chara_ plus _spell-spell_nya, _monster_nya, dan lain-lain. Semoga _chapter_ 2 ini gak mengecewakan ya~!

**Kiroyin9**** :** A-a-ano... Gaya tulisanku gak bagus-bagus amat kok, mungkin standar gitu, tee hee... /plaked. Nih, _update_nya sudah kupenuhi, semoga _chapter_ 2 ini bisa memuaskan kamu ya~!

...Di _chapter_ 2 ini kenapa malah masuk adegan USUK cobaaah~?!

—Oke, bagi yang bukan penggemar USUK jangan gorok saya—

Terus, maaf banget kalo adegan pertempurannya _**abal**_ sangat, _wong_ saya stress setengah mati ngerjain _artes_ mereka dan yang baru kelar _artes_nya itu,

-Feliciano sama Lovino

-Arthur

-Ivan (yang ini dibikinin sama temen)

-Ludwig sama Kiku (beberapa masih _draft_)

-Alfred sama Matthew (yang ini masih _draft_)

_So, gomen nee~_ *sembah sujud*

Yak, nanti di _chapter_ 3 bakal ada kejutan lho~ Mau tau kejutannya apa?

Tunggu aja yak~ /LeMeDitoyorReader

Akhir kata, selamat menunggu _chapter_ 3 dan jangan lupa kirim kritik/saran/pertanyaan lewat _review_ yak!


	3. Unexpected Fate

"Kau..."

Hening.

"...MEMPUNYAI TANDA YANG SAMA?!"

"I-ini..." seru Lovino panik sambil terus menatap tanda di punggung tangan kanannya itu. "...APA MAKSUDNYAA?!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU SAMA SEKALI MENGENAI TANDA INI!" teriak Alfred panik sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang terluka.

"AKU TIDAK BERTANYA PADAMU, BODOH!" sahut Lovino kesal sambil menunjuk Alfred.

"Ehm..." gumam Arthur sambil berpura-pura batuk di depan mereka, "Bisakah kalian berhenti membincangkan itu dan segera mengobati lukanya?" lanjutnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Hmph, baiklah! _Healing...!_" sahut Lovino sedikit kesal sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya di depan luka di pundak kanan Arthur, "Sudah selesai, sini kuobati lukanya!" lanjutnya sambil mengobati luka di dada kiri Alfred.

"Ngg... mengenai tanda tadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Arthur polos sambil memakai pakaiannya lagi.

"Kau ini... Kau sendiri yang bilang jangan membincangkan hal ini dan sekarang kau malah menbicarakannya lagi." sahut Alfred sambil memasang wajah cemberut di depannya.

"Itu karena kau membicarakannya ketika lukanya belum diobati, _bloody git!_" gerutu Arthur sambil menunjuk Alfred yang memasang ekspresi kenapa-kau-malah-menyalahkanku.

"Bukan aku, tapi dia!" sanggah Alfred setengah kesal sambil menunjuk Lovino yang sedang mengobati lukanya.

"Kau sendiri yang menimpal ucapanku barusan! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" sanggah Lovino sambil menunjuk Arthur.

—Baguslah, acara saling menuduh mulai berlangsung.

"_BLOODY HELL!_ YANG MEMULAI ITU DIA!" sanggah Arthur sambil menunjuk Alfred.

"BUKAN AKU! TAPI KAU!" sanggah Alfred kesal sambil menunjuk Lovino.

"BUKAN AKU, _BASTARDO_! TAPI KAU!" sanggah Lovino sambil menunjuk Arthur.

"ENAK SAJA, YANG SALAH ITU KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Arthur kesal sambil menunjuk Alfred dan Lovino.

"EEEEKH?!"

"OI! Kalian sudah selesai?! Cepat ke bawah, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan!" seru Antonio dari lantai bawah.

"IYA! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" sahut Lovino setengah berteriak sambil memakai sarung tangannya, "Baguslah, lukanya sudah sembuh. Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi kita akan pergi!" ujarnya sambil beranjak lalu berlari menuruni tangga.

"Ayo Artie, nanti kita tertinggal!" ajak Alfred sambil menarik tangan Arthur lalu menuruni tangga.

"Ba-baiklah!" sahut Arthur saat tangannya ditarik Alfred yang kini menghampiri teman-temannya itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tales of Hetalia : The Adventure's Begin**

**Chapter Three : Unexpected Fate**

**Warning!**

**AU dan OC inside, mungkin ada unsur per-OOC-an, POV random, genre campur (adventure-fantasy-friendship-humor), human name inside, ada beberapa unsur yang mirip dengan anime/games/yang lainnya, penuh dengan fantasi tingkat akut, bahasa absurd sangat, de el el... **

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Tales of Series © Bandai Namco **

**NB!**

_**Huruf miring**_** artinya job/spell/monster/weapon/dll**

**DLDR alert activated!**

**Daku gak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka**

**Yosh, ittadakimasu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haaah~ Setelah kami berjalan cukup jauh akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah hutan yang tidak _awesome_ sama sekali, bayangkan sendiri sebuah hutan yang hanya dipenuhi dengan salju tebal dan pohon-pohon yang sudah mati.

"Ini _Frostine Forest_, kalau melewati hutan ini kita akan sampai di _Frostine Town_." kata Kiku.

"Oooh, ini satu wilayah dengan _Frostine Town_ ya..." timpal Matthew sambil mendekap Kumajirou, "Sepertinya Kuma akan senang sekali berada di tempat seperti ini." lanjutnya sambil menengok ke arah Kumajirou yang berada di dekapannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga kita harus berhati-hati, siapa tahu ada yang memasang jebakan di sekitar sini!" ujarku sambil bersandar di sebuah batang pohon besar.

"Vee~ Ayo kita ke sana~" ajak Feliciano bersemangat sambil berlari kecil melewati hutan ini, diikuti oleh kami yang sesekali mengobrol. Saat Feliciano berjalan dengan santainya, tiba-tiba...

"..._Giga Hailstorm!_"

"...FELICIANO, AWAS!" teriakku sambil menunjuk beberapa bola es raksasa yang hendak menghujani Feliciano yang kini tercengang melihat bola es raksasa itu.

"Vee~ _Pause!_" seru Feliciano sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan bola es itu. Kami terperangah melihat bola es besar yang kini berhenti di depannya, belum cukup sampai di sana ternyata seseorang menyerang kami lagi!

"..._Ice Shard!_"

Kami pun segera menghindari serangan itu, sesekali Matthew dan Kiku membalas serangannya dengan _artes-artes_ mereka. Tiba-tiba orang yang menyerang barusan berdiri di depan kami dan—

"...Lho, kukira kalian mata-mata _Dark Reaper_, da." ujar orang itu dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut, "Habisnya, kalian datang dari arah sana—"

"Justru kami tawanan dari _Dark_ apalah yang tak _awesome_ itu." tukasku sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadaku.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu ikut aku, da~" ajak orang itu ramah sambil berjalan di depan kami.

"Ikuti saja dia, aru. Siapa tahu dia bisa menolong kita..." ujar Yao ketika melihatku menatapnya dengan ekspresi apa-kita-harus-mengikuti-orang-yang-tak-_awesome_-itu.

"Ayo, da. Nanti dia bisa mengejar kalian!" seru orang itu sambil menengok ke arah kami.

"Ba-baiklah!" seru Kiku sambil berlari mengekori orang itu. Setelah berhasil mengikutinya, kami pun melewati _Frostine Forest_ ini, meskipun beberapa monster seperti _Snowlax—monster_ tak _awesome _yang rupanya seperti pohon cemara—dan _Yeti_ menghalangi tetapi kami dapat menghadapinya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama berjalan kami sampai di _Frostine Town_, kota yang... Brrr—

—Penuh salju.

Lihat saja, semua bangunan di kota ini berwarna putih dan atapnya dipenuhi salju!

"Vee~ Sebenarnya ini tujuan utamaku dan _Fratello_." ujar Feliciano pelan.

"Lho, memang kau dan kakakmu ke kota ini untuk apa?" tanya Matthew sambil menengok ke arahnya.

"Nggg... Ke sana, vee~!" jawab Feliciano sambil menunjuk ke sebuah gereja besar putih yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu gerbang kota.

"Itu _Grande Church_, gereja terbesar se-_Hetalian_, da." ujar orang itu, "Semua penduduk _Frostine Town_ membanggakannya, termasuk aku, da..."

"Pantas, lihat saja arsitekturnya. Mengagumkan~" puji Kiku sambil terpana melihat _Grande Church_ yang berada di dekat kami, "Aku pernah membaca buku tentang _Grande Church_ ini, konon _Head Cleric_ di sana adalah salah satu orang yang meramalkan kemunculan reinkarnasi _Guardians of Hetalian_."

"Vee~ Maksudmu Dr. Roderich?!" tanya Feliciano bersemangat.

"Kau tahu dia, Feli?!" tanyaku setengah terkejut.

"Vee~ _Fratello_ pernah memberitahuku tentangnya, dan aku yakin _Fratello_ pasti akan datang kemari!" jawab Feliciano dengan semangat yang sangat _awesome_.

"Waaah, semangat sekali dia, da..." komentar orang itu sambil bertepuk tangan, "Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Ivan Braginski, salam kenal, da..."

"Salam kenal, vee~" sahut Feliciano sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke penginapan keluargaku, da~" ajak Ivan sambil berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan besar lalu membukanya, lalu kami segera masuk mengikutinya.

"Ivan, yang di belakangmu siapa?" tanya seorang perempuan muda yang—wow, berpayudara besar.

"Ini teman-teman baruku, da~ Teman-teman, ini Yekaterina, kakakku..." jawab Ivan sambil menengok ke arah kami yang berada di belakangnya.

"Salam kenal~!" seruku bersemangat—karena melihat payudara Yekaterina yang _**terlewat**_ besar.

"Salam kenal juga, aku senang melihat adikku mendapat teman sebaik kalian..." ujar Yekaterina senang.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan satu kamar untuk mereka, da~" kata Ivan santai.

"E-e-eeh?! Ta-ta-tapi kan kami—" sahut Matthew setengah terkejut.

"Aku yang akan membayar semuanya, da~" tukas Ivan santai, sedangkan Matthew pun hanya bisa melongo.

"Te-terima kasih, aru..." ujar Yao yang sepertinya terperangah.

"Ufufu, sama-sama~" timpal Ivan sambil tersenyum di depan kami, "Ayo kutunjukkan kamarnya, da.."

Kami berjalan di belakang Ivan yang kini menaiki tangga, setelah menaiki tangga—yang menurutku tak _awesome_ saking banyaknya sampai membuatku lelah—akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah pintu kamar.

"Kita sampai, ufufufu~" kata Ivan sambil membuka pintu kamar, kami pun berhamburan memasuki kamar dan menempati tempat tidur yang tersedia.

"Haaah~ Nyamannya~" gumam Matthew sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur bersama Kumajirou.

"Aduh, aku lelah~" gumamku sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Tapi sepertinya jumlah tempat tidurnya terlalu banyak, aru.." komentar Yao.

"Ini kamar satu-satunya yang tersisa, yang lainnya sudah ditempati, da.." sahut Ivan.

"Pantas saja..." gumamku, "Hei Feli, kau yakin kakakmu akan datang kemari?"

"Uhm, aku yakin, vee~!" jawab Feliciano yakin, "Kata _Fratello_, _Grande Church_ adalah pusatnya para _cleric_ se-_Hetalian!_"

"Lalu, tujuanmu dan kakakmu ke _Grande Church_ apa?" tanya Kiku sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Vee~ Gereja di kota asalku mendapat surat undangan dari _Grande Church_, lalu _Head Cleric_ di sana mengirimku dan _Fratello_ yang baru saja dilantik menjadi _cleric_ kemari." jawab Feliciano, "Di perjalanan, barulah aku diculik..."

"Cerita yang menarik, da~ Ini pertama kalinya kau ke _Grande Church_, bukan?" komentar Ivan dengan penuh antusias, sedangkan Feliciano menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku penasaran dengan isi perpustakaan _Grande Church_, menurut buku yang kubaca perpustakaan tersebut memiliki koleksi buku terlengkap." ujar Kiku, tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara Yekaterina memanggil Ivan yang kini meninggalkan kami. Beberapa lama kemudian Ivan kembali ke kamar kami lagi.

"Teman-teman, ternyata ada beberapa orang yang tidak mendapat kamar. Tidak apa-apa kan kalian berbagi kamar dengan mereka, da?" tanyanya sambil berdiri di balik pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Kami malah senang kalau ada teman sekamar di sini, aru!" jawab Yao bersemangat.

"Hei Feli, Matthew, sepertinya aku mempunyai firasat yang _awesome_ mengenai ini..." bisikku kepada Feliciano dan Matthew.

"Uhm, aku juga begitu." timpal Matthew setengah berbisik.

"Vee~ Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan _Fratello_..." bisik Feliciano bernada riang.

"Mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan adikku yang _awesome_ itu~" bisikku sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Kalau begitu, semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan _Brother_ Al. Aku rindu dengannya.." bisik Matthew senang. Beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat kencang dan suara teriakan—atau mungkin suara orang bertengkar—dari luar kamar.

"Nah, silakan masuk~"

Seketika aku, Feliciano, dan Matthew menengok ke arah pintu dan terdiam melihat seorang _cleric, gunslinger,_ dan_ swordman_ yang juga terdiam sambil berdiri di pintu kamar.

Tunggu—

—Bukankah _swordman_ yang berdiri di pintu itu adikku, Ludwig...?

"...Luddie...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Vee~ _Fratello...?_"

"...Feliciano?"

"..._Brother_ Al...?"

"...Mattie~?"

"..._Bruder_...?"

"...Luddie...?"

Hening.

"..._FRATELLO!_" teriak Feliciano kencang sambil memeluk Lovino.

"MATTIE~! AKU RINDU PADAMU TAHU~!" teriak Alfred kencang sambil memeluk Matthew hingga terjatuh di atas tempat tidur.

"Pe-pelan-pelan! A-aku tak bisa bernapas~" gumam Matthew sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang kakak yang _**mungkin**_ terlalu erat, "La-lagipula kita kan hanya berpisah selama beberapa minggu!"

"LUDDIE~!" teriak Gilbert heboh sambil meloncat ke arah Ludwig yang terkejut.

"Onhonhonhon~ Akhirnya kalian bisa bertemu kembali~" komentar Francis sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Dugaanku ternyata benar, fusososo~" ujar Antonio riang.

"Wow Mattie, selama ini kau bertualang bersama seorang perempuan?" tanya Alfred lugu sambil menunjuk Yao yang terkejut mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Enak saja! Aku ini laki-laki, aru!" sanggah Yao setengah kesal.

"Eeeeh, ada perempuan di sini?!" tanya Francis dan Antonio heboh.

Yao pun _facepalm_.

"Ngomong-ngomong Lud, dia kakakmu?" tanya Arthur sambil menunjuk Gilbert yang melampiaskan rasa rindunya kepada sang adik.

"...Iya, dia kakakku." jawab Ludwig sambil menghela napas.

"Ku-kukira dia adikmu..." celetuk Arthur sambil tersenyum kecut seakan-akan ia berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Oh ayolah, aku yang _awesome_ ini adalah kakak kandung dari Ludwig!" gerutu Gilbert yang memalingkan wajah cemberutnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tuh kan, sifatnya saja jauh berbeda dari Ludwig—" celetuk Lovino sambil menahan tawa.

"Terserah kalian semua!" gerutu Gilbert bersungut-sungut, "Yang penting aku ini kakak yang _awesome_!"

"Sudah, sudah.. Kita kan sudah bertemu satu sama lain, jadi setidaknya kita bisa berkenalan dan saling berkomunikasi." ujar Kiku santai.

"Betul juga, da. Ufufu~" timpal Ivan dengan penuh antusias, akhirnya mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri dan saling bercerita satu sama lain.

"Haaah~ Rasanya badanku lengket~" gumam Francis yang masih merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berendam bersama di pemandian air panas, da?" usul Ivan.

"Di-di tempat sedingin ini ada pemandian air panas?!" tanya Gilbert setengah terkejut.

"Di penginapan keluargaku ada pemandian air panasnya, da~" jawab Ivan sambil berjalan menuju pintu, "Kutunggu di sana ya~" lanjutnya sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"E-e-eh... Ba-baru saja kita berkenalan, sudah diajak berendam bersama..." gumam Matthew pelan.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja! Lagipula tidak enak tahu kalau badan lengket~" tukas Alfred bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Matthew lalu berlari keluar kamar.

"Hhh.. Mau tak mau kita harus ikut juga.." gumam Arthur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ya sudah, kita ikut saja lah..." ujar Antonio sambil berjalan keluar diikuti yang lainnya. Akhirnya mereka tiba di pemandian air panas dan segera menemui Ivan yang ternyata menunggu bersama Alfred dan Matthew.

"Yoo~!" seru Alfred sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Cepat, aku tak sabar ingin berendam di pemandiannya!" seru Francis bersemangat.

"Setidaknya kau berganti baju terlebih dahulu." timpal Ludwig tegas.

"Vee~ Kalau begitu ayo kita berganti baju, _Fratello~!_" ajak Feliciano sambil menarik tangan Lovino yang langsung menepisnya.

"A-aku bisa ganti baju sendiri, Feli! Jangan paksa aku seperti itu!" gerutu Lovino.

"V-vee~ Baiklah, aku ganti baju sendiri saja!" ujar Feliciano sambil berlari kecil menuju ruang ganti.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" seru Gilbert sambil berlari mengejar Feliciano.

"Kalian tidak berganti baju?" tanya Francis sambil menengok ke arah Alfred, Arthur, dan Lovino yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kami menyusul, _frog_.." jawab Arthur dengan nada malas.

"Baiklah! Nanti kami tunggu ya!" seru Francis sambil berlari menyusul mereka yang telah berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Artie, kau takut mereka mengetahui tanda itu?" tanya Alfred setengah berbisik sambil menepuk pundak Arthur yang terkejut.

"Ja-jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, _git!_" seru Arthur sembari mengelus dadanya, "Ayo, kita harus berganti baju sekarang!" lanjutnya sambil melenggang menuju ruang ganti.

"Hei! Tunggu aku, Iggy!" seru Alfred sambil berlari mengejar Arthur.

"_Bastardo!_ Tunggu aku!" seru Lovino setengah kesal sambil mengejar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berganti baju, Lovino, Alfred, dan Arthur pun segera menghampiri teman-teman mereka yang _**mungkin**_ bersiap untuk berendam kolam air panas.

"Kalian ini, lama sekali ganti bajunya..." komentar Gilbert yang bertolak pinggang sembari berdecak kesal, kaki kanannya ia hentakkan berkali-kali di atas lantai.

"Maaf, habis dia lama sekali. Jadi terpaksa menunggunya deh.." sahut Lovino sambil menunjuk Alfred yang menatapnya dengan tatapan itu-bukan-alasan-yang-logis.

"Ngomong-ngomong tak apa-apa kalian ikut berendam? Kalian kan sempat terluka.." tanya Antonio dengan nada khawatir.

"Eeeeh _Brother_ Al terluka? Kok bisa?" tanya Matthew setengah terkejut.

"Gara-gara pertempuran kecil di kota sebelumnya, tapi selanjutnya tidak apa-apa kok.." jawab Francis menenangkan Matthew yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ayo kita berendam, da!" ajak Ivan sambil mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam kolam air panas diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Vee~ Ternyata air panas di sini enak ya~" puji Feliciano saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kolam air panas.

"Benar, rasanya segar sekali berendam di sini..." timpal Kiku sambil menghela napas lega.

"Haaah~ Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh di sini.." ujar Antonio sambil menengok ke sana ke mari tanpa tujuan.

"Hee? Maksudnya apa, da?" tanya Ivan yang kebingungan dengan ucapan Antonio barusan.

"Apakah selalu ada cahaya terang setiap pengunjung berendam di sini, aru?" jawab Yao kebingungan sambil menunjuk bawahnya, terlihat cahaya berpendar di sekitar mereka.

"Itu sih... tak pernah terjadi, da..."

Serentak sebagian dari mereka memperhatikan Ivan dengan tatapan lalu-cahaya-ini-datang-dari-mana.

"Uhm, mungkin ada baiknya kita semua berdiri dulu..." ujar Ludwig yang disambut dengan anggukan dari teman-temannya, lalu mereka bangkit bersamaan dan menemukan sumber cahaya itu, yaitu—

—gambar dua ekor _phoenix_ yang mengelilingi sebuah bintang di bagian tubuhnya masing-masing.

"Ku-kukira hanya aku saja yang mempunyai tanda itu..." ujar Lovino setengah tak percaya.

"Awalnya kukira ini tanda lahir.." kata Antonio.

"Iya, kupikir juga begitu." timpal Matthew, "Lalu, ada yang tahu arti dari tanda ini?"

"Vee~ Aku tidak tahu.." ujar Feliciano, "Mungkin kita bisa tanyakan ini pada Dr. Roderich besok.."

"Uhm, aku setuju. Kebetulan aku dan Feliciano mendapat undangan dari _Grande Church_." timpal Lovino. _Entah mengapa aku mempunyai perasaan aneh mengenai tanda ini..._ batinnya.

"Vee~ _Fratello_... _Fratello_ kenapa melamun?" tanya Feliciano sembari menggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya yang tersentak.

"E-eh, ti-tidak apa-apa kok..." jawab Lovino sedikit gugup, "Ayo, besok kita harus menemui Dr. Roderich!" ajaknya sembari menarik keluar Feliciano dari kolam.

"Ayo, besok kita harus ke _Grande Church!_" ajak Francis sambil berjalan keluar.

"Uhm!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yosh!_ Hari ini kami pergi ke _Grande Church_. Seharusnya aku dan Matthew pulang ke kota tempat tinggalku, tetapi gara-gara sebuah tanda aneh di tubuhku—dan mereka juga memilikinya—akhirnya kami pergi ke sana untuk meminta bantuan atas rekomendasi dari Feliciano.

Huuh, padahal aku sudah tak sabar untuk pulang...

"Waaah... Besarnya.." ujarku sambil menatap takjub arsitektur di dalam _Grande Church_, terlihat beberapa orang yang beribadah di sini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Dr. Roderich?" tanya Lovino sembari menengok ke sana-kemari.

"Vee~ Mungkin kita harus ke sana.." ujar Feliciano sembari menunjuk altar yang berada di depan kami, memang terlihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sana sambil membaca buku.

"Mungkin saja ia Dr. Roderich..." kata Ludwig sambil terus memperhatikan orang itu.

"Ayo kita hampiri dia.." ajak Kiku tenang sembari berjalan menuju altar.

"Vee~ Aku ikut~" kata Feliciano riang sembari berlari kecil mengikuti Kiku.

"Eh, aku ikut!" seruku sembari berlari mengikuti mereka.

"Alfred, tunggu aku!" seru Arthur sambil mengejarku.

Yah, gara-gara penasaran dengan orang itu akhirnya kami mendekatinya, siapa tahu ia tahu di mana Dr. Roderich berada...

"Permisi," sapa Kiku, "apakah anda tahu di mana—"

"Dr. Roderich Edelstein. Ada yang mencariku di sini?"

Kami terdiam saat orang yang berada di depan altar itu adalah orang yang kami cari, dan ketika kami menemukannya ia sedang membaca sebuah buku yang kuyakin tak akan bisa diselesaikan oleh orang biasa.

"Lovino... dan Feliciano Vargas, _cleric_ dari _Romansia Town_?" tanya Dr. Roderich sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya, sedangkan Lovino dan Feliciano menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian mengenai ancaman _Dark Duke_ di _Hetalian—_" kata Dr. Roderich sebelum ia memutuskan ucapannya.

"Vee~ Ada apa, Dr. Roderich?" tanya Feliciano sedikit kebingungan.

"Aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang terhebat... dari yang terhebat..." jawab Dr. Roderich.

_Yang terhebat... dari yang terhebat..._?

Apa maksudnya?

"Maaf, apa maksud dari 'kekuatan yang terhebat dari yang terhebat'?" tanyaku.

"Sebuah kekuatan... yang dapat mengalahkan _Dark Duke_..." jawab Dr. Roderich tenang.

"Maksud anda... Kekuatan... _Guardians of Hetalian_...?" tanya Arthur.

Eh? _Guardians of Hetalian_?

Bukankah mereka legenda yang sangat terkenal di _Hetalian_..?

"Ya, seperti itulah.." jawab Dr. Roderich, "Kekuatan itu berada di sekitar sini.."

_Tuhan, jangan sampai terjadi hal-hal aneh di sini.._ batinku. Sayangnya, situasi yang kuinginkan tak terwujud. Aku malah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak dari dalam tubuhku, sangat aneh. Perasaanku semakin tak mengenakkan saat Dr. Roderich mulai mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tak kuketahui.

Apa maksud dari semua ini...?!

"V-vee~ A-apa yang terjadi...?!" tanya Feliciano panik.

"Ufufu, aku merasakan sesuatu, da..." ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ke-kenapa ada cahaya di sekitar kita, aru?!" tanya Yao panik sembari menengok ke sana kemari. Memang, ada sebuah lingkaran cahaya yang cukup besar di sekeliling kami, jangan-jangan...

"Ja-jangan-jangan ini—" gumam Ludwig.

Lingkaran cahaya itu semakin terang, bahkan pandanganku terhalangi dengan cahaya terang itu dan kini cahaya itu mulai membentuk kubah dan menyelubungi kami. Hal terakhir yang kuingat hanyalah...

"...AAAAAAAAKKKHHH...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Uhm..."

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku, terlihat jelas teman-temanku—yang juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku—dan Dr. Roderich yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, syukurlah kami masih berada di _Grande Church_ tetapi...

...kenapa semua orang yang ada di sini malah bersembah sujud pada kami?

Aneh..

"_Oui_, aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhku.." ujar Francis sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku juga..." timpal Matthew, "Uhm, _Brother_ Al? Kenapa semua orang bersujud kepada kita?" tanyanya sambil menengok ke arahku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mattie..." jawabku setengah tak percaya.

"Wahai _Guardians_, lindungi _Hetalian_ dari kegelapan abadi..." kata para penduduk berbarengan sambil bersembah sujud kepada kami.

"Dr. Roderich, apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya Lovino sembari menengok ke arah Dr. Roderich di belakangnya.

"Mungkin kalian tak akan percaya dengan kenyataan ini, tetapi mau tidak mau kalian harus menghadapinya.." jawab Dr. Roderich tenang.

"Kenyataan... apa itu?!" tanya Gilbert setengah kesal.

"Sebenarnya kalian..." jawab Dr. Roderich tenang sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "...adalah reinkarnasi dari _Guardians of Hetalian_."

"APA...?!" teriak kami berbarengan.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin...?!" gumamku setengah terkejut.

"A-aku tidak percaya..." ujar Lovino pelan.

"Mu-mustahil..." ujar Arthur pelan.

"TUNGGU!"

_BRAKKK!_

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, kami pun menengok ke arah pintu dan melihat seorang gadis berdiri di dekat pintu.

"MEREKA BUKAN _GUARDIANS OF HETALIAN_!" teriaknya, "DAN YANG SEHARUSNYA MENJADI _GUARDIANS OF HETALIAN_ ADALAH AKU!" lanjutnya dengan nada angkuh.

"Sombong sekali dia..." komentar Antonio sembari melirik sebal pada gadis itu.

"Apa dia tak pernah membaca legendanya?" timpal Gilbert sinis sembari melirik sebal pada gadis itu.

"Sok hebat sekali, aru.." ujar Yao sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya lalu menghela napasnya.

"Takdir tetaplah takdir, bagaimanapun caranya kau tetap tak bisa mengubah takdir itu..." ujar Dr. Roderich bijak.

"Oh ya?" balas gadis itu sinis, "Apa mungkin mereka dapat mengalahkan _Dark Duke_ yang mempunyai kekuatan tanpa batas?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati kami.

"Kau lupa, peristiwa beberapa abad yang lalu di mana mereka berhasil mengalahkan dan menyegel _Dark Duke_?" tanya Ludwig sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Oh, siapa bilang? Aku masih sangat ingat dengan peristiwa itu." jawab gadis itu, kedua mata _bicolor_ yang terhalangi dengan kacamatanya melirikku sinis. "Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda, _Dark Duke_ sudah kembali dengan pasukan-pasukannya yang lebih hebat dari beberapa abad yang lalu. Jadi ia pasti—"

Ucapan gadis itu terputus saat dua orang penjaga menahannya. Baguslah, aku tak perlu lagi mendengarkan celotehan gadis itu yang seakan-akan mempermainkan sejarah.

"Hei, mau apa kalian?!" tanya gadis itu ketus, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Maaf Nona, tapi anda telah membuat keributan di tempat ini." kata salah satu penjaga yang menahannya.

"Kami akan mengeluarkan anda.." timpal penjaga lainnya, lalu kedua penjaga itu menyeret keluar gadis itu yang terus memberontak.

"AWAS SAJA NANTI, AKAN KUBALAS KALIAN!" teriak gadis itu sembari menunjuk kami, bertepatan dengan itu pintu _Grande Church_ tertutup.

"Kasar sekali dia..." komentar Arthur sambil menatap pintu itu.

"Rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya dengan _gunblade_ku..." timpalku sembari menghela napas, "Hei Francis, kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Francis yang ternyata sedari tadi melamun.

"_Oui..._ Dia... seksi.." gumam Francis sedikit tak jelas.

_PLAAAAAKKK!_

"Dasar mesum!" gerutu Arthur yang baru saja menampar pipi Francis yang tersadar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi dia siapa?" tanya Kiku sambil menunjuk pintu _Grande Church_.

"Myceline... Myceline Auburn..." jawab Dr. Roderich sambil menghela napas, "Dia memang begitu, sebetulnya hampir semua penduduk _Frostine Town_ membencinya."

"Pantas saja dia dibenci.." ujar Gilbert, "Sifatnya saja tidak _awesome_ sama sekali..."

"Mungkin ada baiknya kalian berjalan-jalan ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan kalian, nanti akan ada _cleric_ lain yang mengantarkan kalian ke sana" kata Dr. Roderich sambil menutup bukunya, "Nah, Lovino, Feliciano, ikuti aku."

"Baik!" ujar Lovino dan Feliciano berbarengan lalu mereka mengikuti Dr. Roderich, sedangkan yang lain—termasuk aku—pergi ke perpustakaan ditemani dengan seorang _cleric_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Grande Church's Library..._

"TADAAA~!" seru Alfred bernada riang sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku di hadapan mereka.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga bukunya~" ujar Antonio sambil menyandarkan diri di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki, "Susah payah aku dan Alfred mencari buku itu.."

"_The History of Hetalian_?" tanya Francis saat melihat buku yang baru saja Alfred letakkan di atas meja.

"Kuharap kita mendapat informasi dari buku itu.." kata Matthew sambil duduk di samping Alfred.

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung membacanya saja!" usul Gilbert, sedangkan Ludwig menganggukkan kepalanya sembari membuka lembaran buku itu.

_Milyaran tahun yang lalu, Galaksi Centrania terbentuk beserta gugusan planetnya. Salah satu planet yang memiliki kehidupan di galaksi tersebut adalah Planet Fallianz yang terdiri dari beberapa benua yang dikuasai oleh ras Elf dan Fairy._

_Sayang, perdamaian di Planet Fallianz terancam oleh agresi ras Demon yang berasal dari Planet Darkrai. Ras Elf dan Fairy pun bersatu melawan ras Demon selama ratusan tahun lamanya sebelum ras Human muncul. Mengetahui perang itu, ras Human ikut berperang bersama mereka sehingga ras Demon yang waktu itu mulai terdesak memilih untuk bertekuk lutut. Untuk menjaga perdamaian Planet Fallianz, utusan dari empat ras tersebut membuat perjanjian sekaligus membentuk sebuah dunia yang hingga kini dikenal sebagai HETALIAN..._

"Hoo... Jadi ras _Elf_ dan _Fairy_ ini ras tertua di _Hetalian_, da.." ujar Ivan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kupikir informasi yang kita dapat masih kurang..." komentar Kiku sambil mengurut dagunya, serentak mereka menengok ke arahnya sambil ber_jawdrop_ berjamaah.

"Yang benar saja kita harus melahap habis buku yang tebalnya tiga ratus halaman lebih?!" ujar Alfred setengah mengeluh.

"Membaca buku yang tebalnya seratus halaman saja aku sudah bosan dengan tak _awesome_, apalagi buku berhalaman tiga ratus lebih!" timpal Gilbert dengan nada mengeluh.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku.." kata Kiku meralat ucapannya barusan, "Maksudku, kita mencari informasi yang menurut kita paling penting di buku itu..."

"Berarti..." gumam Ludwig sambil membalik beberapa lembar buku dengan cepat, "Ini yang kita cari!" serunya sambil menunjuk judul salah satu bab di buku itu.

"Hoo, perang antara Benua _Corsiana_ dengan Benua _Termesiah_ itu ya..?" tanya Antonio sambil bertopang dagu.

"Yups, perang paling fenomenal se-_Hetalian..._" jawab Arthur sambil menghela napasnya.

"Aku penasaran, jadi kita baca langsung, oke?" ujar Francis sambil bertopang dagu.

_Beberapa abad yang lalu terjadi perang besar antar dua benua terbesar, Benua Corsiana dengan Benua Termesiah yang disebabkan oleh raja dunia kegelapan, Dark Duke yang ingin membuat dunia kegelapan dengan mengadu domba kedua benua itu. Hal tersebut membuat beberapa orang menyayangkan perperangan tersebut, diantaranya adalah kelima belas orang terhebat se-Hetalian, Guardians of Hetalian._

_Mereka pun berkelana untuk mencari Dark Duke, sebelum akhirnya mereka mengalahkannya. Untuk menghalangi ambisi jahat Dark Duke, Guardians of Hetalian menyegelnya di Cecilean Shrine dengan kekuatan terakhir mereka sebelum menghilang secara misterius disertai dengan usainya perang tersebut._

_Dua abad kemudian setelah perang besar tersebut berakhir, Dark Duke bangkit untuk melanjutkan ambisinya sekaligus membalaskan dendamnya terhadap Guardians of Hetalian. Beberapa tahun setelah bangkitnya Dark Duke, munculah ramalan reinkarnasi Guardians of Hetalian yang akan mengalahkannya..._

"Hei, sedang baca apa kalian?" sapa Lovino sambil menghampiri mereka, diikuti Feliciano yang baru saja menutup pintu perpustakaan.

"Vee~ _Fratello_, lihat gambar itu! Mirip dengan tanda di tangan kita~" seru Feliciano riang sambil menunjuk gambar dua ekor _phoenix_ yang mengelilingi sebuah bintang di buku itu lalu melepaskan sarung tangan kanannya. Terlihat tanda dengan gambar serupa di punggung tangan kanannya.

"Kau benar, Feli. Ternyata benar dugaanku semalam..." timpal Lovino sambil melepas sarung tangan kirinya dan terlihatlah tanda dengan gambar serupa di punggung tangan kirinya. Begitu didekatkan pada telapak tangan adiknya, kedua tanda itu langsung memancarkan sinar yang cukup menyilaukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kalian membicarakan apa bersama Dr. Roderich?" tanya Matthew.

"Yah.. Mau apa lagi selain ancaman _Dark Duke_ di _Hetalian_..." jawab Lovino sambil menyenderkan diri di sandaran kursi.

"Menurut buku, _Guardians of Hetalian_ itu berjumlah lima belas orang, aru.." kata Yao, "Sedangkan yang baru ditemukan berjumlah dua belas orang. Kira-kira, di mana tiga orang lainnya?"

"Mau tak mau kita harus mencarinya sendiri, dan juga tiga orang lainnya itu adalah perempuan." sahut Ludwig datar.

"Uwoo~ Perempuan~" ujar Francis dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kumohon _frog_... Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak..." celetuk Arthur sambil menghela napas, "Dasar _pervert_..."

"Hei teman-teman..." sapa Alfred, "Mengingat Dr. Roderich memberitahu kita soal reinkarnasi _Guardians of Hetalian_, secara tak langsung kita mendapat tugas untuk menyelamatkan _Hetalian_..."

"...Dengan kata lain, kita bertualang mengelilingi dunia untuk mengalahkan _Dark Duke_." lanjut Lovino sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, da~" ajak Ivan sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Gilbert.

"Kata kalian, kita bertualang bersama, da?" jawab Ivan polos, "Ayo temui Dr. Roderich, siapa tahu ia bisa memberi petunjuk untuk petualangan kita nanti.."

"_Yosh_, ayo kita temui dia!" seru Alfred sambil berlari menyusul Ivan, diikuti dengan yang lainnya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huuh, memang mereka bisa apa sih untuk mengalahkan _Dark Duke_?!" gerutu Myceline sembari menendang kerikil di depannya, hatinya amat dongkol sejak kejadian itu. Sebetulnya ia tahu perbuatannya—membuat keributan di tempat sesuci _Grande Church_—itu salah, sayang mata hatinya mulai dibutakan dengan iming-iming menjadi salah satu dari _Guardians of Hetalian_.

"Kalau aku bertemu dengan mereka, akan kukalahkan mereka dengan _artes-artes_ku—"

"—dendam, huh?"

Gadis ber_ponytail_ itu terkejut mendengar sahutan itu, saat ia menengok ke arah belakangnya ia melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang sebaya dengannya. Mata bak _ruby_nya memandang tajam gadis _heterochromic_ itu layaknya burung elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya, sesaat kemudian pemuda itu menyeringai sehingga gigi taringnya terlihat.

"Si-siapa kau?!" tanya Myceline setengah terkejut sambil menunjuk pemuda itu.

"Kau... Myceline Auburn, bukan?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mendekatinya, "Aku memberikan penawaran yang menarik untukmu..."

"Eh? Penawaran?" tanya Myceline sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kalau kau mengikutiku, kau akan mendapat kemampuan yang sama besarnya dengan _Guardians of Hetalian_ dan dapat mengalahkan mereka. Kesempatan ini hanya terjadi sekali saja, pikirkan ini matang-matang." jawab pemuda itu sambil menyeringai. Sejenak Myceline merenungkan penawaran yang diberikan pemuda itu, beberapa lama kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku akan ikut denganmu..."

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bertepuk tangan, "Keputusan yang baik, Myceline.. Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi ke suatu tempat."

Sesaat kemudian, muncullah sebuah lingkaran hitam bercampur ungu di sekitar mereka dan saat lingkaran itu menghilang mereka turut menghilang, seakan-akan lingkaran itu menghisap mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya~ Kita bisa bertualang juga~" ujar Antonio sambil bersenandung riang.

"Untung saja Dr. Roderich memberi kita perbekalan, jadi kita tak perlu membeli lagi, aru.." ujar Yao sambil membawa perbekalan mereka.

Ya, setelah mendapat perbekalan dari Dr. Roderich, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kota selanjutnya. Ketika mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut jabrik—layaknya bunga tulip—tak sengaja menabrak Alfred yang waktu itu asyik mengobrol dengan Matthew.

"Maaf..." ujar pemuda berambut jabrik itu datar sambil melirik Alfred yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda itu yang mulai beranjak pergi sembari menyerenyitkan alisnya.

_Sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu..._ batin Alfred sambil terus memandang pemuda itu, ia tak menyadari kalau kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Humph, orang itu baunya menyengat sekali!" gerutu Lovino sambil menutupi hidungnya, "Pakai parfum apa sih orang itu?!"

"Kolkolkolkolkol..." gumam Ivan, terlihat aura keunguan yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Serentak mereka—kecuali Alfred—memandang horor Ivan yang terus bergumam—

—jangan lupa kalau mereka juga mengeluarkan aura penuh ketakutan.

"Di-dia sedang apa sih...?" tanya Ludwig sambil memandang horor Ivan.

"Ma-mana kutahu..." jawab Antonio yang ikut memandang horor Ivan.

"Ayo kita lanjut—HEI _GIT,_ KAU SEDANG APA DI SANA?!" teriak Arthur penuh emosi sambil menengok ke arah Alfred yang masih mematung di belakangnya.

"_...Brother_ Al?" gumam Matthew sambil menghampiri Alfred lalu menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Vee~ Alfred...?" tanya Feliciano sambil turut menggoyangkan tubuh Alfred.

"Hei, kau masih sadar kan?" tanya Francis sambil menepuk kedua tangannya dengan kencang di depan Alfred yang langsung tersentak.

"He-eh, ada apa?" tanya Alfred gelagapan sambil menengok ke arah teman-temannya yang—kembali—memasang pandangan mengerikan.

"Kau kenapa sih?! Dari tadi berdiri terus, tak lelah apa?!" tanya Gilbert gusar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ti-tidak, tadi aku melihat orang yang sepertinya kukenal. Tapi mungkin cuma perasaanku saja, ehehe..." jawab Alfred spontan sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Dasar aneh..." gumam Arthur sambil menghela napas, ia tak menyadari kalau Kiku berpura-pura batuk di sampingnya.

"Vee~ Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan~" ajak Feliciano sambil berlari kecil mendahului teman-temannya.

"Yoooo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Author Note~**

..._CHAPTER_ 3 SELESAI, SODARA-SODARA~! *_planking_ di atas kasur* /ItuNamanyaTidur

Setelah di_**telantar**_kan, akhirnya kelar dalam 2 bulan lebih~ Silakan salahkan _laptop_ yang tiba-tiba ngambek plus pendaftaran SMA yang ribetnya minta ampun itu plus MOPDB yang bener-bener nyita waktu bangeeet~ Perlu anda ketahui, menjadi anak SMA di zaman sekarang itu bikin TEKANAN BATHIIIIIIN~! /LeMeHeadbang

Ehehe, makin _absurd_ kah ceritanya? Makin ngebut kah ceritanya? Yah, namanya juga daku coba-coba bikin _fic adventure-fantasy_ jadi jangan _sparta_ daku~ *gelundungan*

Tadi sempet liat nama "Myceline Auburn" kan? Naaah, itulah kejutan—yang sempet daku ngomongin di chapter 2—alias _OC antagonis_ daku~ Jadi, dia itu punya senjata berupa _**PAYUNG**_ (ini serius lho, daku gak boong) yang kalo diarahin ke musuh bisa mengeluarkan jarum-jarum beracun!

Selain itu, dia juga _heterochromic_—buat yang gak tau _heterochromic_ alias _heterochromia_, itu adalah sebuah kelainan di mana kedua mata punya warna mata yang berbeda—dengan warna mata biru dan merah. Ada yang mau ngegebet dia? /GakMau

Oh ya, buat yang penasaran sama tanda dua burung _phoenix_ mengelilingi bintang daku mau kasih penjelasan yang—lumayan—panjang nih~

Konon, burung _phoenix_ ini punya siklus kehidupan yang _**unik**_. Kenapa unik? Soalnya ketika ia mati, tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu. Nah, dari abunya muncul deh anak burung _phoenix_. Dari situ daku beranggapan kalo siklus kehidupan burung _phoenix_ ini rada mirip sama _Guardians of Hetalian_—yang menghilang lalu muncul reinkarnasinya. _Got it?_

Dan inilah _list_ letak tanda-tanda itu berada~

-Lovino : di punggung tangan kiri

-Feliciano : di punggung tangan kanan

-Alfred : di dada kiri atas

-Matthew : di dada kanan atas

-Arthur : di pundak kanan

-Kiku : di perut kiri bawah

-Antonio : di perut kanan bawah

-Gilbert : di punggung kiri atas

-Ludwig : di punggung kanan atas

-Francis : di lengan kanan atas

-Yao : di leher kiri

-Ivan : di leher kanan.

...KURANG PANJANG _LIST_NYAAA~! *tebas a la Yuno Gasai* /no

Setelah penjelasan—setengah gaje—ini, mending _review_nya daku balas yaa~

**Lalanur Aprilia** : Eh? _Artes_nya keren-keren? MAKASIH BANYAK, NAAAAAK~! Itu _artes_nya bikinan daku sendiri dan temen daku lho~ Iya nak, ini daku udah _update_ ficnya naak~ Jadi jangan bantai daku, oke? /ogah

**Yukari Wada** : Senangnya nemuin nama anda di _review_ fic ini lagi~ Hohoho, rupanya gak cuma daku doang yang menyadari kehadiran USUK~ Itu karena si Alfie _**kelewat**_ khawatir sama Artie nak, jadinya kayak begitu deeh~ /salah Soal _Nordic 5_, daku belom bisa keluarin nih. Mungkin di beberapa _chapter_ selanjutnya daku bakal ngeluarin salah satu _member_nya _Nordic 5_, okay?

**Momoko Hetaliers** : Gyaaa~ _Sankyuu_~ Aslinya daku sempet curiga lho kalo sebenernya Artie suka sama—GYAAA, SPOILEER~! /plak Penjelasan seputar simbol _phoenix_ sudah dijelaskan dan dugaan ente bener nak, tanda itu merupakan simbol orang terpilih alias reinkarnasi _Guardians of Hetalian_. Yah, soal tarik-menarik itu gara-gara Yao kelewat semangat, jadinya dia malah narik-narik tangannya Kiku deh, padahal mereka berdua baru kenalan lho~

Ada yang nyadar daku _**gak sengaja**_ nyelipin USUK lagi? /DiaTakutDisparta

Akhir kata, daku tunggu komentar/kritik/sarannya di kolom _review_ yaa~


End file.
